The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to the wireless transmission and receipt of telematics data and metadata. In some systems, telematics data (e.g., sensor readings and other data) may be transmitted from an intelligent terminal to a central service for processing. For example, a terminal associated with a vehicle experiencing a collision may transmit measured location data and pre-configured vehicle data over a wireless communication system to a public safety answering point (PSAP) in connection with a request for emergency services. In some systems, the data may be transmitted to a third-party service provider (TSP), which may then convey some or all of the data to a PSAP.